


Spark light

by minimamente



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Aparecen personajes originales, Desarrollo de la historia algo lento, Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: La vida de Ben Tennyson toma un giro cuando el omnitrix al parecer comienza a presentar fallas junto al momento a que le da uno de esos resfriados que no te dejan salir de cama, una cosa no parece estar relacionada con la otra, pero teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que su suerte las cosas son más de lo que parecen, especialmente con su misma naturaleza.





	1. 1

~1~  
Los últimos días en Bellwood como en Pueblo Bajo estaban tan tranquilos tanto en casos de criminales normales como en criminales extraterrestres, que estos días serian dignos de un merecido descanso de ser héroe, sí, eso le caería muy bien a Ben, unos días para hacer actividades normales como jugar una maratón de videojuegos o ver su serie favorita de sumos, pero como al parecer el universo o el karma la tenía contra él, Ben no podría disfrutar como quisiera estos días, ya que se encontraba agonizando en cama por un maldito resfriado.

Envuelto en sus sabanas y cobertores trataba de encontrar descanso entre su agónico estado de fiebre y nariz congestionada.

Podría ser el héroe más famoso del universo pero era fácilmente derrotado por un mugre virus en su organismo, siempre cuando se enfermaba se la pasaba horrible y no quería saber nada del mundo o la galaxia, al menos esta vez no tenía que luchar contra algún villano en este fatídico estado.

Estiro su mano hacia el buro al lado de su cama y alcanzó un vaso de agua para aliviar su seca y adolorida garganta, había tomado algo de medicina hace un par de horas, una que el mismo había comprado para días como este, ya que al parecer la mayoría de los adultos de su familia optaban por probar remedios naturales y optativos, como guisos asquerosos con ingredientes que ni sabía que se podían comer u originarios fuera de la tierra, como el abuelo Max, o poner su cabeza sobre un cuenco de agua hirviendo con hiervas con fama de medicinales, como su madre.

Amaba a su familia, pero deseaba que dejaran de experimentar esos remedios en él cuando estuviera enfermo, Gwen tenía más suerte a la hora de enfermarse, sus padres no tenían costumbres algo hippies como los suyos y optaban por métodos más tradicionales como llevarla al médico o sopa de pollo.

Un sueño ligeramente agitado era a lo mucho de un buen descanso que podía aspirar.

Sus padres no se encontraban por el momento, su madre había logrado convencer, u obligado según la versión, a su padre de ir a una clase de baile en pareja, y antes de que a su padre se le ocurriera decir que sería mejor quedarse en la casa y que su madre preparara alguno de sus famosos remedios, él les insistió que solo necesitaba descanso, y si él tenía que sufrir por su fiebre que su padre también sufriera un poco no estaría mal, después de todo su padre no era del todo fanático del baile, fue por eso que cuando sintió a alguien tocando el timbre de la casa se extrañó un poco.

Se suponía que no había ningún incidente fuera de control en la ciudad, aunque con su suerte no le extrañaría que ocurriera un caso que requiriera la presencia del asombroso Ben 10.

Para su pesar salió de la cama y se encamino a la entrada, al abrir la puerta pudo ver la cara familiar de su compañero de equipo.

-Hey Rook- saludo con desgano el adolecente, aun sentía su cuerpo arder y los parpados pesados, quería volver lo más pronto posible a su cama.

-Ben… no te ves bien- ese fue el saludo del revoniano.

En efecto Ben no se veía para nada bien, cabello despeinado, ojeras ligeramente pronunciadas, un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas y nariz, así como una ligera capa de sudor en toda su cara.

-Solo un resfriado, creí haberle dicho al abuelo Max para que te avisara que no iría de patrullaje hoy contigo-

-El magistrado Tennyson me informo de tu estado, de hecho es por eso que estoy aquí, me mando a traerte esto- el alienígena saco una bolsa de papel marrón que escurría cierto liquido amarillo en su fondo, tal vez no fue del todo buena idea decirle a su abuelo que se encontraba enfermo.

-Oh, gracias- tomo no con una de sus mejores sonrisas la bolsa misteriosa y le dio un vistazo adentro, o era que realmente su fiebre estaba más alta de lo que creía o de nuevo su abuelo había utilizado de nuevo ingredientes vivos porque vio algo moverse adentro.

-Dice que el calamar junto los escarabajos te darán muchas proteínas-

-Sí, veo que utilizo ingredientes muy frescos cof cof mmm creo que lo dejare para otro momento- sin cerrar la puerta se encamino a la cocina sabiendo que el revoniano lo seguiría, abrió el refrigerador y metió la extraña mezcla, en esos momentos no se preocupaba por alguno de sus padres lo encontraran, solo pensaba en su cama.

-Tal vez sería bueno comer un poco, el magistrado Tennyson comento que te sentirías mejor una vez que probaras uno de sus famosos guisos-

-Eh no, además ya tome un poco de medicina, ahora solo necesito dormir… muchooo-

Cama, necesitaba descansar, se metió a su habitación y su cama con el revoltijo de sabanas y cobija y tal vez uno que otro pañuelo sucio jamás le pareció tan hermosa, removió un poco la cobija y sabanas y se empezó a acomodar, no había invasión de extraterrestres o algún villano causando problemas, así que tenía la libertad de tomarse un buen descanso.

-Ben, no creo que en tu estado sea buena idea envolverte en tantas capas de tela a pesar de lo que tienes lo llaman resfriado-

Se había olvidado de Rook, este lo había seguido hasta su habitación y se encontraba parado al lado de su cama.

-Está bien Rook, la cobija no es tan gruesa-

Rook se le quedo mirando con cierta preocupación, no era experto en medicina ni en la fisiología de los humanos terrícolas, más en sus conocimientos básicos destacaba que el cuerpo humano al enfermarse no debía superar cierto nivel de grados o sería peligroso para el organismo, y no veía como la mejor opción el envolver el cuerpo enfermo en tantas capas, eso solo aumentaría el calor.

-Tal vez un baño de agua fría sería mejor para tu problema de calor-

-Rook, ya te dije, solo quiero dormir, ya tome algo de medicina, y no es nada grabe, solo un pequeño resfriado-

No escucho nada, salió de sus cobijas y asomo la cabeza, Rook seguía ahí mirándolo con un brillo de preocupación y duda en sus ojos, esto era un poco incómodo y a la vez interesante, pero más que eso predominaba sus ganas de sumergirse al mundo de los sueños.

Rook era una persona seria y analítica, no se iría si no estaba conforme con una buena razón, en este momento su socio se encontraba en problemas, no el típico de vida o muerte que siempre presentaban a la hora de combatir alienígenas criminales, pero problemas a fin de cuentas.

Un pequeño resfriado.

-Mira, si mi resfriado realmente empeora avisare al abuelo y a ti, no es necesario que te quedes viejo, además, dudo que quieras enfermarte tu también, quien sabe que efectos tenga un resfriado en tu especie, lo digo por experiencia, he llegado a enfermarme y transformarme en este estado y los efectos pueden llegar a ser algo caóticos- 

-Los revonianos gozamos de una fuerte salud-

-Sí, sí, y cuando llegues a enfermarte sentirás que no hay suficiente pañuelos o medicina para aliviarte, lo digo para prevenirte, Rook estaré bien si duermo, en serio, yo te aviso si empeoro, aunque solo es solo un pequeño resfriado-

Parecía que las razones de Ben eran bien fundamentadas, aun así seguía con un poco de preocupación.

-Llámame si realmente empeoras, tal vez el magistrado Tennyson tenga remedios más fuertes- 

-Seee los llamare-

Una última mirada y Rook salió de la habitación y posteriormente de la casa asegurando ponerle seguro, tal vez sería bueno investigar un poco más sobre este llamado “resfriado”, hasta los más grandes héroes se pueden llegar a enfermar, como Ben, por el momento había calma, pero si algún problema grave se presentara seria problemático que el portador del omnitrix luchara en este estado.

Mientras Rook se alejaba de la casa de los Tennyson, Ben se empezó a inmensarse en la inconciencia, fiebre y cansancio era los problemas que lo aquejaban en este momento, esperaba que lo que le había dicho a Rook para mantenerlo tranquilo se cumpliera, con mucho descanso esperaba que al día siguiente se levantara con mejor estado.

Soñó con sopa hecha con Vilgax y cabezas del Dr. Animo, con el abuelo Max siendo el chef estrella creador de esta singular receta, y un Rook más que animado insistiéndole en probar la comida en un tazón en forma de platillo volador con una sonrisa igual o mucho más grande que el gato de Alicia y el país de las maravillas, si, algunos sueños cuando estas enfermo son de lo más extraños.

Y mientras el castaño soñaba todo aquello, no era testigo de cómo el invento más poderoso de todo el universo empezaba a soltar una que otra chispa verde y parpadeaba de manera extraña, al parecer Ben no era el único que se encontraba mal en esos momentos.


	2. 2

~2~

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Leí que es un muy famoso remedio terrícola, también traje otro, miel con limón por si no funcionaba-

Al día siguiente lo dicho por Ben para tranquilizar a su compañero había sido cumplido en parte, ya no se sentía tan fatal, pero aun tenia vestigios del resfriado, ya no tenía la nariz congestionada, la garganta irritada o escalofríos insufribles, aún tenía un poco de fiebre en su opinión, pero se encontraba mejor.

Para su sorpresa su compañero que al parecer no le creyó del todo investigo por su cuenta algunos de los remedios populares terrícolas, es por eso que cuando se presentó a patrullar con su compañero al día siguiente le entrego un termo, en lugar de encontrar algún brebaje extraño se encontró con un simple y tradicional caldo de pollo, y una pequeña botella de líquido ámbar también, dicho por el alienígena de pelaje azulaceo, miel con limón.

Le parecía igual de considerado como irónico que su compañero originario de otro planeta se molestara en prepararle esta clase de remedios terrícolas en vez de sus propios parientes humanos.

-Wow, muchas gracias Rook, no te hubieras molestado-

-No llamaste el otro día, pero aun así pensé que te encontrarías aun enfermo, de acuerdo a mis investigaciones esa clase de enfermedad varia de tiempo de duración de persona en persona-

-Mmm ¿acaso esas investigaciones son de nuevo las series de la tarde?-

Con el tiempo Ben descubrió que Rook era un sujeto estudioso, y que se esforzaba en entender el nuevo ambiente terrícola a la que ahora era sometido, aunque muchas veces le parecía de lo más extraño, así como a Ben le parecían extrañas varias de las costumbres extraterrestres.

Bien había dicho Rook alguna vez que para él y los demás alienígenas de Pueblo Bajo las costumbres de la tierra como los seres terrícolas eran de lo más extraños, para ellos los humanos era los alienígenas, por lo que era normal encontrar ajenas las costumbres de los unos de los otros.

Aun así Rook se esforzaba, estudiaba y analizaba, y como no todo viene en los libros, encontró como muy jugosa fuente de información algunos de los programas terrícolas, entre ellos series que para el público popular eran conocidas como novelas o dramas.

No era la fuente de información más fiable, de hecho le dio algo de gracia a Ben cuando se enteró, pero al menos de ahí su compañero aprendía cosas comunes y obvias en la cultura terrestre de forma que Ben no tuviera que estarle explicando todo la mayoría del tiempo.

-En parte, ¿Por qué?-

-Nada, de nuevo gracias, hacía mucho que no probaba caldo de pollo cuando estuviera enfermo a pesar de que ya me siento mejor-

Destapo el termo y procedió a beber el líquido caliente, estaba muy bueno.

-¿Tú lo hiciste?-

-No, lo compre en la tienda de suministros terrícolas en un envase conservador de aluminio, no pude encontrar ningún pollo en las tiendas que conozco, y solo había carne de gallina-

-Que se llame caldo de pollo no quiere decir que tengas que usar exclusivamente carne de pollo, eso creo, o bueno, de todas formas está muy bueno a pesar de ser de lata-

Rook estaba satisfecho con sus acciones, y no le callo para nada mal el agradecimiento de su compañero.

Ya llevaba tiempo trabajando con Ben, meses de acuerdo con los siclos de tiempo terrícola, cuando salió de la academia de plomeros jamás se imaginó que lo emparejarían con el legendario portador de omnitrix, en un principio estaba algo nervioso y emocionado por trabajar al lado de tal figura, aquel peleo contra Vilgax más de una vez y salió con vida, el que detuvo la invasión de los Higbreed, héroe terrícola y reconocido en casi todo el universo.

Con el tiempo el nerviosismo paso, Ben Tennyson era un gran héroe, pero también un chico despreocupado, simple, terco y a veces orgulloso, también perspicaz, valiente y amigable, una cosa era conocer a una persona por medio de los datos, rumores y leyendas, otra era tratarlo en persona.

La figura del héroe fue desapareciendo un poco, no porque no lo fuera, sino porque había más que solo un héroe en Ben.

Alguna vez cuando llego a la tierra el magistrado Tennyson comento que haría buena pareja con Ben, no entendió, ya que a pesar de salir sobresaliente en su generación en la academia de plomeros no vio que podía aportarle al joven héroe, Ben tenia años de experiencia, cosa que a él le faltaban, más con el tiempo se dio cuenta que era lo que tal vez que era lo que inclino su decisión de emparejarlo con Ben.

Ben tenía experiencia, aun así era falto de varios conocimientos con referencia a los extraterrestres, cosa que él tenía, por lo que se complementaban.

Con el tiempo demostraron ser un buen equipo, acostumbrándose uno al otro, apoyándose mutuamente, conociéndose, y hasta considerarse amigos aparte de compañeros de equipo.

Compañeros y amigos se cuidan los unos a los otros, no solo dentro del campo de batalla.

Al menos es así como pensaba Rook.

Patrullaron un par de horas, el caldo ya se había terminado en el termo y el envasé descansaba en el porta bebidas del vehículo que utilizaban, no había fuera de lo habitual tanto arriba como bajo tierra en la ciudad.

Parecía que sería un día tranquilo y Ben agradecía este fenómeno, aunque la mayoría de las veces si llegaba ocurrir esto se quejara de su aburrimiento y deseaba que ocurriera algo, hoy era la excepción, aun se sentía un poco mal después de todo y cuando la noche anterior realmente no descanso del todo.

Esperaba que fuera un día más de aburrimiento, pero como siempre el universo tiene un humor enfermo, y no todos los días le gusta sonreírle a Ben.

Por lo que cuando ya estaba pensando que sería un día de lo más aburrido, a algún villano en pueblo bajo decidía robar una de las tantas tiendas de artefactos extraños, una tienda de fruta extraterrestre, o alimento que quizás ni era fruta, ni verdura, o carne, o una extraña combinación de todo eso.

¿Y quién estaba cerca para atraparlos? Ellos, a veces pensaba que en la Tierra él junto a Rook eran los únicos que trabajaba para mantenerla a salvo, o al menos a salvo de emergencias extraterrestres.

-Bien viejo, creo que tendremos algo de acción el día de hoy-

Los delincuentes era un par de escuálidos alienígenas, alguna especie de hombres con características de hormiga o algún otro insecto, o era lo más semejante en la tierra que se le podía ocurrir.

La camioneta quedo atrás cuando empezaron a saltar y escurrirse por callejones angosto y techos o cornisas para alejarse de sus persecutores, ambos empezaron a seguirlos tan rápido como podían a pie, hasta que opto por utilizar el omnitrix para escoger algun alienígena lo suficiente rápido para alcanzarlo, tal vez XLR8 si tenía suerte o al menos algo con patas o alas.

En plena carrera empezó a mover el omnitrix esperando a que le diera una opción lo suficientemente buena, mas ocurrió algo de lo más extraño, el aparato que le permitía cambiar de forma empezó a crujir y chirriar como una computadora incapaz de prenderse correctamente o algo por el estilo, además de soltar chispas verdes y amarillas como si estuviera haciendo corto circuito, esto no era bueno, para nada bueno.

Mientras quedo extrañado e impactado Ben por este extraño suceso uno de los ladrones observo sobre su hombro a sus persecutores que les pisaban los talones, sintiéndose nervioso y desesperado, mas al reconocer a uno de ellos como el portador del omnitrix, decidió tomar una pequeña arma láser que tenía guardada entre sus ropas y disparar.

No era la más inteligente de sus acciones, pero este sería apenas el comienzo de uno de los más grandes problemas que enfrentaría Benjamin Kirby Tennyson en su vida.

-¡¡BEN!!-

Arg, eso había dolido, y ardía, demasiado, el rayo rozo su brazo, no era el típico que utilizaba energía de luz y si te golpeaba con o sin protección era como si te dieran un puñetazo muy potente, también te llegaba a arder, pero no tanto como este, al parecer este utilizaba más del tipo de energía calorífica o lo que sea para que doliera más y causara más daño.

-Estoy bien, apenas fue un rasguño- trato de convencer a su compañero alentando a que siguiera con la persecución, pero al parecer el gesto de dolor que traía no ayudaba mucho a convencerlo.

Rook se detuvo, algo no andaba bien, en otras circunstancias hubiera seguido a los delincuentes como mandaba su deber, pero Ben no se había transformado, siendo que esto era prácticamente lo primero que hacia junto a decir alguna frase ingeniosa y sarcástica.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no utilizaste a uno de tus alienígenas?- le pregunto al estar al lado el terrícola peli castaño, este se agarraba el brazo derecho, donde el láser lo había rozado, la mueca de dolor era grabe y algunas gotas de sudor empezaban a caer de su frente las cuales no las atribuía precisamente a la reciente carrera.

-El omnitrix… no sé, yo… ugh… - 

¿Por qué de repente el calor lo inundaba? ¿Quién rayos estaba apagando las luces de pueblo bajo haciendo que las cosas se vieran más opacas? 

-¿Qué quieres decir…? ¡¡BEN!!-

Un fuerte mareo golpeo su cabeza, y como si algo lo arrastrara hacia la inconciencia junto a las olas de calor que lo estaban golpeando desde su interior cayo desmayado, antes que tocara suelo los rápidos reflejos de su socio reaccionaron para atraparlo en sus brazos.

-¡¡BEN!! ¡Ben reacciona!- Rook estaba asustado, podía sentir a través de su traje el calor que emitía el cuerpo entre sus brazos, y para que esto ocurriera indicaba que la temperatura corporal de Ben era muy alta.

Esto no estaba bien, debía hacer algo pronto, y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que llevarlo a la base de los plomeros le atendieran para que los médicos que las instalaciones lo atendieran adecuadamente.

-Lo siento mucho, debí estar más al pendiente de Ben, me confié demasiado al verlo bien esta mañana que no pensé que…-

Después de llegar con un Ben inconsciente a la base de los plomeros y que este fuera llevado a la área de enfermería de la instalación se encontró con el magistrado Tennyson y no pudo evitar sentirse de lo más avergonzado por sus descuidos con respecto a su compañero, era claro que aún le faltaba mucho de experiencia. 

-No te culpes Rook- Max le dio unas cuantas palmadas al joven plomero en el hombro.

No culpaba al joven revoniano, el veterano plomero sabía que siempre podía ocurrir imprevistos, y esta no era la primera vez que su nieto estaba enfermo, tal vez el mismo debió de insistir en que Ben tomara un descanso por su resfriado.

Solo un resfriado… es lo que aun pensaban.

-Si te ayuda a sentirte mejor, podrías ayudarme a preparar un rico y saludable estofado de mariscos de la galaxia Formax, tienen muy buenas propiedades si los preparas frescos- comento para tratar de animar a Rook, cuando recuperara el conocimiento su nieto estaba seguro que tendría hambre, y se aseguraría ya que tenía algo de tiempo que se alimentara adecuadamente.

-De acuerdo magistrado- 

El par de problemas se dirigieron a la cocina de uso personal del magistrado Tennyson, esperando hacer algo útil para cuando se repondría Ben y recobrara el conocimiento a la vez de matar algo de tiempo mientras ocurría aquello.

*+*+*+*

-Mediten y concéntrense, sientan el mana dentro de sus cuerpos y alrededor-

Las nuevas pupilas estaban obedeciendo a su maestra con calma y atención, el día de hoy empezarían sobre los estudios sobre la dominación del mana para crear más haya de barreras, lazos u objetos simples, eso era algo muy emocionante para muchas de ellas, obviamente no podían crear seres complejos o cualquier organismo viviente, serian cosas sencillas, primero empezarían con algo sustancioso y más duradero a los objetos que estaban acostumbrados a hacer.

Piedras u joyas tal vez, a pesar que la mayaría de las jemas en el universo en su cultura no tenían mucho valor, las hechas por ellas, siendo objetos hechos de puro mana tenían una fuente de energía concentrada y valiosa, tanto para ellas como a cualquiera que supiera usarla.

Más adelante tal vez podrían crear algo más vivo, una pequeña planta, una flor quizás.

En su transe, la sensibilidad con tu entorno era más potente, podían sentir sin proponérselo a la compañera de al lado, a la de al lado de esta, a la instructora, en realidad a todas las presentes en el templo adentro y fuera de la habitación.

La energía, vibrante y viva por sí sola, ondulaba e inundaba cada rincón en el universo invisible e imperceptible, y como el agua una anomalía en la superficie crea hondas, ecos que pueden ser percibidos de acuerdo a la intensidad con la que fueron hechos.

Hay que ser un ser sensible para percibirlo y distinguir las fluctuaciones, aunque para sentir un cambio de un lado al otro extremo del universo es necesario ser o hipersensible, muy entrenado o que dicho movimiento haya sido inmenso, más que el nacimiento de una planta o un pequeño organismo, más allá de la muerte de cientos, quizás miles.

O solo quizás algo que realmente llame el interés.

Por lo que cuando aquel eco, vibrante y resonante golpeo las cercanías del planeta, es imposible no salir de la meditación incluso para la instructora.

-¡Oh por…!-

-¡¿Lo sintieron?!-

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Niñas, niñas cálmense, tranquilícense-

Más que miedo, la emoción que vibraba en la sala de meditación y seguramente en todo el santuario, no, en todo el planeta, era de sorpresa, algunos hasta eufóricos, esa energía, aunque un eco, había sido algo vigorizante y contagioso, como la risa de un niño limpia y sincera.

Enserio, ¿Qué había sido eso?

***~***

Al otro lado del universo, o algo así, en una cocina ubicada en la base de los plomeros ubicada en un planeta azul llamado Tierra, Max Tennyson y Rook Blonko se encontraban se encontraban realizando alguna especie de platillo.

Labor que fue abruptamente interrumpida por una tremenda sacudida en toda la edificación, un temblor que no duro más que unos segundos, provocando que más de uno en el edificio se tropezara, callera o tambaleara, y que también se cayeran algunos objetos, como la hoya en que aún se retorcía una especie de marisco listo para cocinar, aprovechando la oportunidad las míseras creaturas se arrastraron y serpentearon fuera de la hoya para buscar escondite y refugio en los recovecos oscuros de la cocina como cucarachas espantadas por la luz encendida, como debajo de la estufa, atrás del refrigerados y dentro de algunos muebles.

Serian problema para después, ahora la preocupación era saber que rayos había pasado.

La estructura de la base de los plomeros había sido diseñada para ser resistente, tanto interna como externamente, para que algo la sacudiera de esa manera debió ser un terremoto de gran escala o algo había ocurrido dentro de las instalaciones.

Max se inclinaba más por la segunda opción.

-Oh mi estofado, haaa será todo un problema encontrar de nuevo esos pequeños-

-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?-

-Sí, solo lamentando un poco por mi platillo, luego buscare a los mariscos, ahora será mejor ir con Ben-

-¿Ben?-

-Bueno, normalmente cuando ocurre algo como esto al final mi nieto muchas de las veces sale relacionado, y mi instinto me dice que es una de esas veces-

-¿Quiere decir que está en problemas?-

-Quizás solo ya se recuperó y se transformó en un alienígena, recuerdo una vez una situación similar en unas vacaciones de verano, también había pillado un resfriado, y cuando se transformaba sus alienígenas también estaban enfermos y presentaban síntomas de por demás caóticos, tal vez sea eso-

Tal vez Max, pero no lo es, sentiste cuando tembló como el bello de tu nuca se erizaba y a pesar de que lo atribuiste a primeras a la sorpresa del repentino movimiento, la sensación te resulto familiar, otra cosa que no venía siendo precisamente relacionada con el omnitrix precisamente.


	3. 3

3~

-¿Por qué están los de soporte técnico en la enfermería?-

No habían tardado mucho para llegar al bloque donde se encontraba ubicada la enfermería u hospitalización en caso de lesiones grabes, al entrar encontraron a un doctor de turno, un alienígena de aspecto humanoide, de grandes ojos negros y cabellos verde oscuro, sobre su traje de plomero pero sin armadura traía una bata blanca.

-Los mande llamar porque hace unos momentos el omnitrix empezó a reaccionar de manera extraña- les comienza a informar el alienígena medico con su mejor tono formal.

-¿A qué se refiere doctor?-

-Mientras estaba tratando a mi paciente, el artefacto empezó a hacer ruidos extraños y soltar chispas, lo siguiente que supe es que luego me encontraba en el suelo boca arriba, al parecer lanzo una especie de honda, puede que este descompuesto-

-No se atreva a decir eso doctor, Azmuth no crea cosa que se descompongan fácilmente, en realidad no crea cosas que se descompongan- se queja uno de los galvan , como si el comentario hubiera sido un insulto directo hacia él aunque no lo fuera, la mayoría de los galvan se ponen sensibles a la mención o alusión que tenga que ver con el orgullo de su especie.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa al omnitrix?- Max se acerca su nieto, luce un poco mejor de como a la hora que lo trajo Rook al cuartel.

-Pues emmm no sabemos-

-Parece estar en correcto funcionamiento, no detectamos algún fallo, tal vez el doctor es quien esta alucinando-

-Yo sé perfectamente lo que vi-

-¿Cómo es el estado de Ben?- Rook también se acerca, ahora parece que Ben solo duerme y no que sufre de una fiebre atroz.

-Estable, cuando llego estaba muy por arriba de las temperaturas a las que debe estar sometido un cuerpo humano, estaba contemplando en meterlo a una tina con hielo si es que seguía subiendo de temperatura o meterlo a alguna de las capsulas regenerativas-

-¿Un simple resfriado puede provocar eso?- Rook está un poco sorprendido, al parecer las pequeñas, o al menos, lo que consideran pequeñas enfermedades en la tierra pueden ser muy graves, no quiere pensar que es lo que piensan de graves enfermedades.

-Posiblemente por el resfriado al tener las defensas bajas haya adquirido una infección que se agravó hasta este estado, el resfriado en si no es gran problema en la raza terrícola, con algunos analgésicos reacciono de manera positiva- les explica el doctor mientras toma una tableta y empieza a poner algunas anotaciones en el reporte médico de su paciente.

-Eso es un alivio, al menos podemos decir que ya arreglamos un problema, solo falta el otro-

-Doctor, le volvemos a preguntar ¿no será que alucino lo que le pasaba al omnitrix o no será que lo toco de alguna manera?- Driba no está muy convencido de que el omnitrix haya fallado, aunque pasa a menudo, pero eso normalmente pasa por factores externos, léase, que Ben haya estado jugando con él o que alguno de los enemigos haya atacado directamente a este.

-Les advierto que ya están agotando mi paciencia soporte técnico, yo sé lo que vi, y nunca toque el omnitrix, ¿quizás su estado afecto el omnitrix?-

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Rook no está muy convencido de que el fenómeno del omnitrix este relacionado con el reciente fenómeno del omnitrix.

-El omnitrix jamás ha sido afectado por el estado de salud de Ben, es más, hubo una ocasión cuando estaba enfermo que al transformarse sus alienígenas presentaban estaban igual de enfermos, aparte de eso el omnitrix funcionaba perfectamente-

-Solo expresaba una suposición- 

-Una muy tonta cabe indicar- Blukic comenta como si lo que saliera de la boca del doctor fueran puras tonterías.

Maldito orgullo galvan, para el doctor ese par definitivamente le parece insoportable, y no lo disimula para nada con su expresión de enojo, dales a una especie el titulo de los más listos en el universo y mira lo que creas. 

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de revisarlo- Driba ya se encuentra escaneando de nuevo el reloj en la muñeca de Ben, confiado en que sea lo que sea que le haya pasado a la grandiosa creación de Azmuth lo descubrirán.

-Si esto tiene que ver con un defecto del omnitrix, ¿no sería mejor llamar a su creador?-

-Creo que tienes razón Rook, sin ofender chicos, pero quizás este problema valla más allá de emmm sus análisis, tal vez si tenemos suerte Azmuth nos atienda para responder esta duda que tenemos con el omnitrix-

-Lo entendemos, nadie es más listo que Azmuth, él podría responder inmediatamente sin siquiera ver el omnitrix cuál es el problema- el par de ingenieros galvan no estaban para nada ofendidos, admitían su inferioridad con respecto a un personaje tan celebre como Azmuth.

-Aunque también sería bueno que le analicen un poco mientras tanto, Azmuth es una persona siempre muy ocupada-

-No se preocupe magistrado Tennyson, tendremos un informe de todo el funcionamiento del omnitrix por si Azmuth lo necesita-

-¿Podrían hacerlo después de que mi paciente se recupere por completo?- pregunto el doctor, en parte porque sería menos estresante para su paciente que ellos estuvieran ahí, en contraparte para el también sería menos estresante su ambiente de trabajo si ellos no estuvieran ahí. 

-El doctor tiene razón, Ben tiene que descansar adecuadamente para recuperarse- en la mente de Rook recuerda lo dicho por Ben el otro día, “solo necesito dormir y estaré mejor”, espera que esta vez sí se cumpla.

-Driba, Blukic, cuando Ben despierte podrán analizar mejor el omnitrix, tal vez él sepa lo que le pase, tal vez sin querer apretó algunos botones o códigos que hicieron reaccionar de esa manera al omnitrix, ahora hay que dejarlo descansar adecuadamente, avísenos si pasa algo de nuevo doctor, tanto Ben como el omnitrix-

-Seguro magistrado-

-Disculpe magistrado Tennyson, ¿podría quedarme con Ben en la enfermería a hacer guardia?-

-Si al doctor no le molesta-

-No hay problema- para el doctor cualquier cosa que no fuera el par de soporte técnico era mejor, tener un par de ojos extras sobre su paciente no le vendría mal.

Max y el par de galvan se van, ahora quedan tres en la sala de enfermería, el doctor regresa a atender ciertos asuntos, como cerciorarse que ninguno de sus utensilios y suministros haya sido afectado por la honda que el omnitrix expulso, algo parecido pero con los equipos de la base de los plomeros es lo que harán Max y el par de soporte técnico, y Rook, acercara una silla a la camilla de su compañero y comenzara su vigilancia.

Las facciones del terrícola están de lo más relajadas, en su cuerpo solo se percibe el leve movimiento del pecho inhalando y exhalando oxígeno, ese estado tan pasivo, tan calmado en el siempre activo Ben 10 es extraño, tan fuera de lo usual.

Esas facciones paz, podría incluso decirse que también da una ilusión de fragilidad, y si no fuera testigo de las hazañas diarias que hace el muchacho inconsciente en la cama de la enfermería, se le haría difícil creer que ese joven ha salvado al universo y a la tierra más de una vez. 

Claro, con un poco de ayuda por aquí y por allá, pero la mayoría del trabajo lo hace Ben.

Los humanos son frágiles en comparación con varias de las especies alienígenas, en realidad, también en comparación a varias de las especies de la tierra, no tienen la piel gruesa, huesos frágiles, a menos que sean entrenados son de reflejos torpes, aun así, tenían un espíritu y coraje admirables, Ben era un claro ejemplo de ello, su estadía en la tierra y su tiempo con su compañero se lo confirmaban

Ben era admirable.

~*~*~

La Tierra aún se encontraba lejos, a una considerable distancia aun para la nave más rápida, pero ella no era una nave, ni nada por el estilo, era una anodita.

 

¿Qué es lo que había pasado en esa dirección? ¿Había estado esa presencia antes ahí? Y si es así, ¿Por qué nunca la noto antes?

Algo así no se podía ocultar fácilmente.

Seguramente su nieta también lo había notado, incluso podría estar ahora mismo buscando la fuente de ese poder, aunque también estaba segura de que las anoditas cerca y lejos del sistema solar del planeta Tierra no eran las únicas que lo habían sentido.

No, no, no, ella llegaría antes de que cualquier ser codicioso, bien sabía lo horrible que era experimentar ser capturada en contra de tu voluntad.

Oh ya quería ver y sentir ese fulgor, a pesar de ser un eco, una pisca en comparación de seguramente la fuente de la que venía, la emocionaba enormemente.

Hace mucho que no se sentía de esta manera, la remontaban a recuerdos de hacía años atrás, muchos en realidad, en su tierna infancia.

Aquellos en que a veces escapaba de sus entrenamientos, exploraba y jugaba con sus amigos, yendo a los campos de practica de los adultos, quienes practicaban los movimientos complejos, y era sorprendente, maravilloso.

¿Cómo no querer ser como ellas? Divertirse y explotar su potencial, y lo había logrado, ya era una adulta, pero aun así no olvidaba ese asombro y fascinación.

Verdona aumento su impulso y rebaso planeta tras planeta, estrellas y sistemas, nada ni nadie la distraería de su objetivo.

*~*~*~*

-Rook… Rook… hey viejo despierta-

Una voz le llama y alguien le mueve suavemente en el hombro.

-¿He? ¿Qué?-

¿Cuándo se había quedado dormido? 

Levanto la vista, no sabía hacia cuanto se había quedado dormido, llevaba horas vigilándolo y de repente se quedaba dormido, cuando pudo haberle pasado algo a Ben, que buen compañero estaba demostrando ser este día.

Muy mal Rook.

-Jajaja tu cara jajaja es digna de una foto- la risa lo saco de sus pensamientos, al parecer había puesto una expresión digna para sacarle una risa al chico en la cama.

-Lo siento, se supone que debería estar vigilándote y al parecer me quede dormido en mi guardia-

-Cálmate viejo, no es como si hubieras cometido un crimen jajajaja gracias amigo, y perdón por la preocupación, al parecer el día de hoy fui una carga-

-Sí, un poco… pero también es mi culpa como tu compañero haberte dejado acompañarme a patrullar en tu estado-

-Jump Rook, a estas alturas ya deberías conocerme, hasta yo sé que soy terco cuando me propongo algo sin importar que, así que no te culpes amigo-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mucho mejor, tal vez hubiera sido mejor ir a un médico desde el principio para que me checara y evitar todo este embrollo-

-Sí, eso hubiera sido lo más prudente-

-¿Qué horas son? El reloj que tengo me puede transformar en prácticamente casi cualquier ser del universo pero no me puede dar la hora-

-Son las 0400 horas-

-¿Las cuatro de la mañana?, eso es mucho tiempo, ¿paso algo interesante mientras estaba inconsciente?-

-El omnitrix al parecer soltó una honda de energía, provocó que temblara la base y los alrededores, fuera de eso no causó daños graves-

-Bueno, al menos no fue otro intento de dominación universal o mundial, ni incursianos o Vilgax-

-Suenas demasiado relajado para lo que te acabo de contar-

-Bueno, antes de, ya sabes, desmayarme, vi que el omnitrix actuaba de forma rara, aunque no se me ocurre porque-

-¿No recuerdas haber activado alguna especie de código o algo así?, es algo que comentaron cuando te estaban examinando los de soporte técnico-

-No, bueno, no que recuerde, ¡rayos! Espero que no sea como esa vez que sin querer lo puse en modo de autodestrucción-

-¿Qué hiciste que?-

-Fue hace años, cuando apenas lo encontré y digamos que era un niño curioso e impaciente, no te preocupes, esa vez aprendí mi lección, o al menos ya no he llegado a activar ese código-

Eran impresionantes las cosas que podía aprender cada día de su compañero.

-Ya que estas despierto será mejor que le informe al magistrado Tennyson-

-Hey, ya que vas a salir podrías traerme un poco de comida, un smootie o papas con chile serian genial-

-No creo que en estos momentos sea la mejor opción para ti-

-De acuerdo, entonces ¿Qué tal más caldo de pollo en lata? ¿Quedo un poco?-

-Veré que puedo hacer-

-Gracias Rook-

Cuando el alienígena de rasgos felinos salió dejando a Ben solo este dejo de sonreír y observó el valioso artefacto en su muñeca, ¿Qué es lo que le estaba pasando al omnitrix para que reaccionara de esa manera? Realmente esperaba que no fuera que por error activo de nuevo un código extraño, aunque que recuerde no a estado jugando con él o picándole los botones como para que eso ocurriera.

Aunque con su suerte, bien podría ser eso.

Oh Ben, pero tu suerte no te tiene preparado algo tan sencillo como eso, lo cual preferirías en un futuro cercano mil veces más de lo que realmente te esperaba para el mañana, o más bien para las siguientes horas.


	4. 4

~4~

En un lugar en que hay gente prácticamente las 24 horas del día es necesario estar bien abastecidos de equipo y suministros, es por eso que no era de extrañar la variedad de alimentos que podías encontrar en la área de la cafetería o cocina de la base de los plomeros, satisfaciendo la mayoría de los gustos de cada especie que trabajaba en la sede, y para suerte de Rook había muchos humanos trabajando en esta, por lo que no tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar otro recipiente conservador de alimentos de aluminio con la etiqueta de un pollo y letras grandes de “Sopa de pollo”.

Solo era cuestión de abrir en envase y calentarlo un poco.

Ya había informado al magistrado Tennyson sobre el estado de su nieto, este seguramente ya se encontraba en las enfermerías en esos momentos junto a este y cerciorarse como estaba.

Abre la lata y vierte el contenido en una hoya y lo coloca en la estufa, en lo personal preferiría preparar el alimento por sí mismo a pesar de que aún no es experto en cocina terrícola, desde joven le inculcaron que lo mejor siempre son los alimentos frescos para una adecuada alimentación, no es que desmerite los alimentos en conserva o con aditivos.

Mientras vigilaba el caldo que empezaba a hervir en la estufa Ben ya era revisado nuevamente por el par de galvan residentes en la sede de los plomeros.

-¿A qué te refieres con chispas Ben?-

-Ya te dije abuelo, soltó chispas, ya sabes, como esa vez que sin querer en el camper tire tu rasuradora eléctrica al lavabo lleno de agua-

-mmm eso no suena muy bien-

-¿Ben no será que alucinaste por tu estado?- de nuevo esa pregunta, estaba bien que los galvan estimaran y admiraran a Azmuth, pero era realmente fastidioso a veces que por su orgullo desacreditaran casi de inmediato lo que decía la gente con respecto a la más grande creación de su héroe.

-No, yo se lo que vi chicos-

-Pues el omnitrix muestra estar en perfecta condiciones de acuerdo a los escáneres-

-Puede ser que alguno de los ladrones que perseguíamos tuviera algún aparato que le causo interferencia o algo así-

-Mmmm también es una posibilidad-

-Sí, de hecho yo ya lo había pensado-

-No es verdad-

-Claro que si-

-No-

-Si-

-Driba, Blukic, cálmense, si lo de algún aparato logro interferir con el omnitrix tal vez fue temporal, o tal vez no, encárguense de ver si de nuevo realizara alguna cosa como la de hace rato-

-A la orden magistrado-

Ya el par de galvan regresaban a su estudio exhaustivo del omnitrix, no en absoluto silencio pero no tan ruidosos como hace rato.

Max está en una pose reflexiva mientras ve al par trabajar con su equipo escaneando y analizando el artefacto más poderoso de todo el universo, o al menos, el más poderoso para la mayoría en el universo.

Por todos los años de experiencia que tiene encima su agudeza mental y buenos reflejos le han salvado la vida y a la vez ayudado a salvar la Tierra y al universo más de un par de docenas de veces en la vida, pero más que eso ha sido su instinto lo que más de una vez lo ha guiado a la dirección correcta y ayudado a tomar las decisiones más acertadas.

Ahora ese mismo instinto le dice que algo falta, lo que ocurrió con el omnitrix parecer ser el único problema pero algo más falta, y siente que lo tiene en la punta de la lengua como un caracol tratando de escapar de su boca en el almuerzo, algo familiar, tal vez la situación le recuerde un poco a una de sus tantas anécdotas aventuras, como cuando empezó de plomero y estaba aprendiendo a utilizar tecnología alienígena y esta de repente dejaba de funcionar, falta de carga o broma de sus compañeros alienígenas, o quizás esto es otra cosa, mucho más familiar.

-Oye abuelo, ¿cuánto crees que tarde esto?-

-No seas impaciente Ben, menos en tu estado-

-Pero abuelo, ya he estado aquí por horas-

-La mayoría de las cuales estuviste inconsciente-

-Sí, lo sé-

-Asi que se paciente, sé que no es una de tus mayores cualidades…-

-¡Oye!-

-Trata por el momento-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, capto la orden, en reposo hasta nuevo aviso- acepto fastidiado, pero acepto, bueno, trataría de verle el lado positivo, ya no estaba tan enfermo y disfrutaría relativamente un momento de relajación si no es que ese par de galvan que lo estaban revisando, al omnitrix específicamente, no cometieran alguno de sus deslices, por no decir accidentes.

Si, podía estar tranquilo por el momento.

Y antes de que se atreviera a pensar que las cosas podían empeorar, porque esa frase aunque pensada podía al parecer atraer las peores de las fatalidades, el universo por si solo decidió que las cosas debían empeorar. 

Una luz violeta ilumino toda la habitación obligando a los presentes cerrar los ojos o proteger su vista de la intensa luz, no duro mucho, apenas quizás unos escasos segundos, y cuando se aminoro dejo ver a un ente luminiscente hecho de pura energía, uno muy familiar para varios de los presentes.

-Verdona- exclamo Max en un susurro.

Ben y el par de galvan estaban igual de sorprendidos, más Driba y Blukic, que era la primera vez en ver a alguno de estos seres en su forma original, era completamente fascinante.

En efecto, frente a ellos, flotando con la misma gracia con la que había conocido la verdadera forma y naturaleza de su esposa, ex, se encontraba la anodita con la que se casó y tuvo dos hijos, pero ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?

-Oh Max, querido, tiempo sin vernos, siempre es un gusto verte-

-Lo mismo digo-

Verdona se acercó al viejo plomero, envolvió suavemente sus brazos por el ahora robusto cuello y abrazo al hombre que tanto le había atraído desde que le conoció para luego depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios.

Cuando la anodita se separó del plomero y se miraron a los ojos se sonrieron, había sido mucho tiempo sin verse.

Dos amantes que aún se querían, pero no fue suficiente para permanecer uno al lado del otro, por la misma naturaleza de ambos seres y por los objetivos de cada quien, pero eso era vieja historia, era hora de atender asuntos actuales, ya habrá tiempo de revivir viejas memorias.

-¿Abuela? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Gwen necesita ayuda?- la voz de su nieto Ben la regresa a los asuntos que tiene que atender.

La mayoría de las veces que la abuela Verdona venia de visita era para ver a Gwen, cerciorarse de sus progresos, o pasar tiempo con ella, por eso es que deducía que la razón de su actual visita era su prima pelirroja.

-No Ben, Gwen no es la que necesita ayuda precisamente- flota acercándose a su nieto, y sus ojos parecen prestarle más atención de lo que jamás hubieran hecho antes, es como verlo por primera vez a pesar de que hubiera estado ahí todo ese tiempo, pero que distraída y descuidada había sido –eres tú-

-¿Qué?-

Esos sorprende a todos, aunque no tanto, después de todo Ben es el portador del omnitrix, prácticamente desde el primer día en que se lo puso ha venido tal o cual ser extraterrestre para tratar de quitárselo, además como héroe que es, con el paso de los años ha acumulado una gran cantidad de enemigos.

-Verdona, pero, ¿a qué te refieres con que Ben está en peligro?-

-Oh bueno, al parecer nuestro querido nieto resulto ser más parecido a mí de lo que yo misma hubiera imaginado- lo dice como una sonrisa y cierta sorpresa, como que aún no se lo acaba de creer pero sabe que es verdad.

Cielos que si ha sido una sorpresa encontrar la fuente de esa energía en su propio nieto.

-¿Eh? Espera un momento abuela, ¿acaso quieres decir que…?- no se atreve a terminar de formular la pregunta porque simplemente no puede ser verdad, es verdad que su abuela es una anodita, y su prima, pero ¿él?

-Verdona-

-Ben es una anodita como yo y su prima Gwen-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- son Driba y Blukic los que terminan gritando de sorpresa mientras que Ben la ve con la boca abierta como si a su abuela de repente le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-Eso… eso es imposible, tú misma confirmaste que ni Ken ni Ben habían heredado tus habilidades cuando nacieron-

Recuerda el nacimiento de sus nietos, momentos dichosos de su vida a pesar de los roces con sus hijos, y en cada nacimiento la llegada de Verdona disfrazada de humana para dar la bendición a los recientes padres, y bajo la fachada de la felicitación cerciorarse que sus descendientes hubieran heredado sus habilidades o no, lo cual siempre resultaba en que el bebé parecía ser completamente humano a pesar de su parte ascendente alienígena.

-También lo había pensado de mi pequeña Gwen, y mira que talentosa resulto ser-

Ahí Verdona tiene un buen punto, en un principio en que pensaron en que los curiosos dotes de Gwen eran resultado de pura magia, resulto ser mucho más que eso.

-Abuela, creo que te equivocas, yo no tengo alguna habilidad parecida tuya o de Gwen, jamás he practicado magia si quiera o creado cosas como Gwen hace-

-Magia es una de las tantas formas de manipular el mana, y no es necesario saber utilizarla para ser una anodita-

Mana, el nombre con que se conoce a la energía vital del universo y el cual las anoditas tienen la facilidad de manipular, su naturaleza y años de entrenamiento les permiten hacer cosas grandiosas con este don, pero no son los únicos seres capaces de hacer cosas semejantes, están los llamados brujos, magos y brujas, incluso la ciencia puede acercarse un poco a sus hazañas, pero no son tan talentosos como ellas.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de lo que dices Verdona?-

-Lo sentí, tan claro y fuerte como una explosión solar-

-¿Qué?-

Ese comentario los había desubicado un poco, ¿Cómo que lo había sentido? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? 

Antes de que le pidieran que se los aclarara o que ella pudiera más explicación la puerta automática se abrió dejando ver a cierto revoniano con un cuenco humeante de comida terrícola.

La sorpresa llega al ver que hay un ser ajeno a cualquiera que haya visto en la sede de los plomeros, luego la alerta, ¿es amigo o enemigo?, luego la identificación, recuerda en los archivos que ha estudiado sobre especies alienígenas imágenes de estos seres tan exóticos, además de que ese brillo presenta cierto parecido con la nieta del magistrado Tennyson y la prima de Ben.

¿Pero quién es y que hace ella ahí? 

-Hey Rook, te presento a mi abuela Verdona, abuela Rook, mi nuevo compañero plomero- la respuesta llega en boca de Ben, que trata de hacer tan casual este hecho como trata de procesar lo dicho por la abuela.

-Hola señora Tennyson, gusto en conocerla-

-Verdona por favor, llámame Verdona, Ben, ¿no trabajabas con tu prima y su novio?-

-Gwen fue a la universidad y Kevin la acompaño, ahora trabajo con Rook-

-Oh sí, creo que menciono algo la última vez, mmmm seguramente Gwen no tardara en aparecer, aunque me sorprende un poco ya que ella está mucho más cerca como para haber podido sentir tu presencia y venir hacia ti-

-Espera, ¿quieres decir que ahora las anoditas me perciben de alguna manera? ¿Cómo un faro o algo así?- la idea es rara, más cuando la expresa es voz alta.

Bueno, al menos no es la peor de las rarezas que ha sufrido su vida, aunque no le consuele mucho esa idea.

-No solo las anoditas cariño, hace unas horas llegaste a expulsar cierta cantidad de energía que seguramente se sintió hasta mi planeta natal-

-¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Yo eh estado durmiendo por más de diez horas?-

-¿No será que este confundiendo esa especie de energía con lo que paso hace unas horas con el omnitrix?- Driba la cuestiona, siendo que su compañero aun esta algo asombrado por la presencia de la anodita, por no decir embobado.

Rook pasa del umbral y entra a la habitación para posicionarse al lado de la cama de Ben y pasarle el cuenco, de lo poco que capta de la conversación no logra articular una idea clara.

-Ben ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-

-La abuela cree que por alguna razón que soy una, digo, un anodita-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, es lo mismo que me pregunte- revuelve la cuchara en el cuenco y se lleva un poco a la boca –gracias por la sopa amigo-

-Tengo suficiente edad y experiencia como para saber distinguir energía de un aparatejo a la de los de mi gente- la anodita se enfrente al pequeño ser inclinándose sobre el par sintiéndose un poco ofendida por el cuestionamiento de sus habilidades, ahí el par de galvan se quedan callados, uno ligeramente intimidado y otro aun embobado por su presencia.

-Entonces… ¿hace unas horas no fue el omnitrix el que expulso una honda sino… Ben?- Max empieza a hacer las conexiones, los hechos tienen cierta coherencia pero aun es difícil de creer.

Ben, ¿un anodita? ¿es siquiera eso posible?

-Ya decía yo que el omnitrix no era el quien presentaba una falla- Driba se siente conforme con sus análisis que mostraron no tener error.

-Pero soy humano, yo no expulso ni energía ni hondas o algo así- 

-En realidad todos los seres orgánicos expulsan un pequeño campo de energía mayormente imperceptible y…- Rook empezó a recitar cierto artículo que leyó hace tiempo.

-Sí, sí, no me refería eso- Ben interrumpe a su amigo antes de que suelte uno de sus tantos conocimientos enciclopédicos -yo soy humano, aun creo que te estas equivocando abuela-

-Mira Ben, entre más pronto lo asimiles mejor, eres un anodita-

El castaño hace una mueca ante aquello, no tiene nada en contra de las anoditas, pero de creerse que es uno, eso es difícil.

-Disculpe señora, pero según tengo entendido su especie está conformada por puras hembras y Ben es claramente un varón- 

-Es Verdona, no señora, ¿De dónde sacaste esa información muchacho?-

-Intranet-

-No creas todo lo que lees si no lo has visto por tus propios ojos, aunque comprendo que ahora la mayoría de la gente en el universo crea ese rumor, no ha habido avistamientos fuera de nuestro territorio de hombres de nuestra especie por varios siglos, en realidad Ben es el primer varón en mucho tiempo que nace fuera del planeta-

-Esto me está causando migraña- ahí se fue la pequeña pisca de esperanza de que su abuela estuviera errada.

-Verdona, en dado caso de que tengas razón y que Ben sea un anodita, ¿a qué te referías con “peligro” exactamente?- Max es quien saca ese detalle importante de nuevo, su mirada se centra en la anodita y en lo que dirá, lo cual está seguro no le gustara.

-Bien lo sabes Max, desde que nos conocimos sabes que un ser hecho de pura energía puede a llegar a ser altanamente valioso en el mercado negro y para varias de las especies en el universo-

Oh si, esa fue la principal razón por la que se encontraron aquella primera vez, ella capturada, limitada de sus poderes buscando ayuda y una forma de escapar, y ella lo encontró a él, su ayuda fue vital para escapar de ese ser que planeaba utilizarla como batería hasta el día de su muerte.

Eso podría ocurrirle a Ben si Verdona tiene razón con lo que dice.

-Abuela, me halaga que te preocupes pero no creo que sea necesario, soy Ben 10, he salvado el universo unas cuantas veces y a la tierra otras tantas para demostrar que se cómo defenderme-

-Tal vez así sea muchachito, pero ahora, aunque no lo parezca, estas en una situación muy delicada, los seres que buscan el poder de nuestra especie no se detienen a medir las consecuencias de sus actos, en estos momentos eres presa fácil, no sabes utilizar tus poderes, aunque es un poco extraño… la energía que expulsaste demuestra que ya llevas tiempo con ellos, pero no los has utilizado mmm-

Verdona parece estar algo confundida, la muestra de poder que sintió no es de alguien que apenas descubre sus poderes, es como comparar el grito de un bebé al de un gigante, algo no está bien.

-Creo que tengo que recordarte que puedo transformarme en casi cualquier alienígena del universo- 

Ben mueve un poco el omnitrix y selecciona a un alienígena, el que sea está bien por el momento, solo quiere demostrarle que con esto no tiene nada que temer.

Oh pero sorpresa, cuando presiona el interruptor nada sucede, otra vez, otro intento, nada.

-¿Pero qué?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-El omnitrix no… funciona, no reacciona-

Es en este punto que sabes que las cosas empiezan a ir de mal en peor.


	5. 5

~5~

-Los escáneres dicen que funciona perfectamente-

-Pues intento e intento y no pasa nada-

-Driba deja yo lo hago-

-No seas cabeza de tuerca, primero debemos estudiarlo adecuadamente-

-Chicos dejen de pisotearme la mano-

Sobre la cama el par de hombrecitos grises se empezaban a discutir por tener ciertas discrepancias en sus teorías de cómo proceder por el reciente fallo del omnitrix, por decirlo de una manera, por no decir que estaban empezando a luchar sobre el regazo de Ben jalando cada uno por su lado el aparato para analizarlo a su manera, una de las razas más inteligentes del universo estaba peleando como un par de niños por un juguete.

-¿Siempre se comportan así?- Verdona no se molestó en disimular su risa era de lo más cómico ese par.

-Son buenos chicos, pero para ser galvan… son buenos chicos-

-Chicos, chicos ¡Basta!- de un rápido el castaño ya arto de maltrataran su mano alzo su brazo bruscamente provocando que se desequilibraran y cayeran de espaldas en la cama.

-No era necesario de la brusquedad Ben-

-Concuerdo esta vez con Driba-

-Miren, sé que esto se ve muy mal-

-En realidad lo es, sin el omnitrix estas completamente indefenso Ben-

-No ayudes Rook por favor, no es la primera vez que esto ocurre, al menos no ha ocurrido en medio de una batalla o misión, así que no se empiecen a pelear que tenemos tiempo que lo revisen adecuadamente, y Rook, no soy completamente indefenso sin el omnitrix-

-Ben tiene razón que en estos momentos no hay ninguna crisis seria, así que analicen el omnitrix de manera más calmada- Max trata de poner en orden la habitación, siendo quien es lo logra más fácilmente que lo dicho por Ben.

Verdona sigue flotando cerca de la cama de su nieto, a ella poca cosa le importa de artefactos como el omnitrix, es poderoso e ingenioso, lo admite, pero la tecnología jamás le ha llamado mucho la atención, a la mayoría de su gente poco le interesa artefactos que para muchos les felicitan la vida y asombran, pero en este caso hará una excepción para tomar más atención a dicho artefacto en la muñeca de Ben.

Un recuerdo cargado con tantos sentimientos le pega de lleno, y siente que tiene tanta lógica que le parece una completa tontería que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes.

-¡Eso es!- Verdona grita con una clara sonrisa en su rostro llamando la atención de todos los presentes que no entienden el porqué de su reacción.

-¿Pasa algo señora?- Rook se atreve a preguntar viendo como la mujer empieza a volar de un extremo a otro como alguien que camina de un tramo a tramo pensando profundamente algo.

-¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?- Verdona le ignora, las ideas llegan y se conectan creando una hipótesis, una teoría brillante.

-Verdona, nos gustaría saber a qué conclusión has llegado para que la compartas con nosotros-

-El omnitrix es quien ha interferido en todo este tiempo-

-¿He? Abuela, ¿podrías ser un poco más clara?- Ben cree para donde van las ideas de su abuela, pero también cree que no le van a gustar, es mejor las cosas claras de una vez.

-Con la tecnología adecuado y algunos artefactos nuestros poderes aunque grandiosos pueden ser limitados, sellados por decirlo de alguna manera, ¿recuerdas Max cuando nos conocimos?, el brazalete que tenía puesto en ese entonces limitaba mis poderes, dejándome vulnerable y fácil de manejar para mi captor, el omnitrix debe funcionar de esa manera con los poderes latentes de Ben-

Max que recuerda ese incidente perfectamente mira con cierta incredulidad a su esposa, bien es cierto que aquella vez su mujer tenía un brazalete que a simple vista parecía un accesorio con un patrón extraño en el color de plata demasiado brillante para ser de plata, y no lo era, sino un dispositivo alienígena que suprimía los poderes de un poderoso ser.

Pero ¿el omnitrix?, el omnitrix no tiene esa función, duda mucho que Azmuth tan siquiera se lo haya pensado o imaginado para una función similar, además hay otras cosas que le hacen dudar de la teoría de Verdona.

-Pero si hubo un tiempo en que no lo traía puesto, un par de años y aun ni así demostré ninguna señal de ser un anodita- 

Cierto, cierto, a ese tiempo Ben se dedicó a tener una vida normal, el niño amaba ser un héroe, pero era apenas un niño, no podía hacer todas esas aventuras y salvar al mundo todos los días si esto le sumabas la escuela, sus intereses, amigos normales, tarea y demás, tenía completo derecho a ser normal, y en ese periodo de tiempo, asi que Max descubrió la forma de quitárselo sin tener que arrancarle la mano, como cierta de docenas y más de villanos intentaron hacerlo.

-Es probable que el omnitrix haya afectado un poco tu desarrollo- Verdona no declina en lo que cree, y cada palabra que sale de su boca le parece más y más coherente, algunos ya empiezan a pensar que quizás si este en lo cierto.

-Entonces… ¿si le quitamos el omnitrix en estos momentos es posible que muestre sus poderes si es que los tiene?- Rook parece meditar tanto lo dicho por el magistrado como por su mujer, aun no le queda de todo claro todo.

-En efecto-

-¿Hablan en serio?- Ben parece indignado, siendo que ha tenido cual locos, tiranos, caza recompensas y hasta el mismo Azmuth para demostrar que es digno portador del omnitrix, lo que le faltaba era que llegara su abuela a quitárselo, o al menos tratar.

-No voy a tratar de robártelo Ben, solo digo que es muy probable que ese aparato es causante de que no hayas mostrado tener tus poderes hasta ahora, tus verdaderos poderes- y como si le leyera el pensamiento, cosa que tal vez si ha hecho en realidad, Verdona le aclara las cosas.

Bien, eso parece calmar a Ben un poco, solo un poco, aun no se cree del todo que sea un anodita o tenga poderes como su prima y abuela, se supone que él se conoce perfectamente, el debería saber esas cosas de él.

-Aunque… tal vez no sea del todo seguro- 

Causa y efecto, todo en el universo tiene que obedecer esas leyes fundamentales, incluso la energía pura, el mana y las mismas anoditas.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso señora?-

-El omnitrix es posible que haya afectado en cierto grado su desarrollo, es por eso que ha tardado tanto en que me haya dado cuenta de la chispa en el hasta ahora, pero la forma de ese despliegue de energía, aun con el omnitrix puesto, Ben ahora es como una represa repleta de agua para poner un ejemplo, en este caso una represa de energía pura, quitárselo precisamente en estos momentos no sería lo más recomendable, podría perjudicar más a Ben que hacerle bien, pero que aún lo tenga puesto tampoco es bueno-

Resumido, malas noticias, muy malas noticias.

-¿En qué manera podría afectar a Ben exactamente?- 

-A pesar de que la mejor forma de desarrollarse como anodita es deshacerse de tu forma material destruyendo tu viejo cuerpo, como un recipiente ya no necesario, el impacto del despliegue del poder latente en Ben no solo destruiría su cuerpo actual sino también muy probablemente todo a su alrededor a kilómetros a la redonda, siendo extremistas hasta podría destruir al planeta Tierra, además del riesgo de que se volvería muy inestable después de ello siendo incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo-

Realmente malas noticias.

Todos los presentes se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos a la anodita después de su explicación, eso sí que no sería el mejor de los escenarios.

-Esa es una de las posibilidades si nos ponemos en uno de los lados más extremos, si somos positivos tal vez solo llegue a destruir su cuerpo con su propia fuerza y con ayuda logre estabilizarse como anodita-

-¿Eso es ser positivos?- logro preguntar Rook recuperándose del asombro.

-Yo no quiero destruir mi cuerpo-

-Oh Ben, como le dije a tu prima, dejar el cuerpo material con el que nacen algunas anoditas es normal para su desarrollo, si quieres volver a tener una apariencia más rustica, por decirlo de una manera, con unas cuantas décadas de entrenamiento podrás materializar una, como yo-

Un brillo cegador cubrió el cuarto y todos los presentes tuvieron que apartar la vista o cubrir sus ojos, al segundo siguiente donde el cuerpo brillante de la anodita flotaba se encontraba una mujer de avanzada de edad de cabellos cortos y plateados con un vestido purpura y zapatillas a juego, una apariencia similar a la que cuando Gwen, Kevin y Ben la conocieron por primera vez.

-Wou, Verdona, te vez muy bien-

-Gracias Max, pensé que una apariencia más de acuerdo al entorno y más contemporánea a tu apariencia seria adecuada-

-Pues te sienta muy bien Verdona-

-Las anoditas son una especie extraordinaria- comento Rook aun sorprendido por las noticias dadas por la abuela de su compañero y las habilidades que demostraba.

-Gracias muchacho, ahora, regresando al problema…-

-¿Qué hacer con Ben?- completo Max, regresando a una mirada seria que no auguraba cosas buenas.

-Oigan, Ben sigue aquí presente- dijo Ben señalándose así mismo, toda esta situación la estaba viendo que se estaba volviendo peor poco a poco. 

-Entonces Ben, ¿ya estas aceptando tu naturaleza anodita?- pregunto su abuela con una sonrisa, ignorando o valiéndole poco la cara de malestar que estaba poniendo su nieto.

-Sinceramente más que aceptarlo me está empezando a doler la cabeza-

-Demasiada información para asimilar supongo, tal vez lo mejor será no alterarte más en tu estado, nos retiraremos para que descanses-

-Si no es molestia me gustaría quedarme con Ben a hacerle compañía-

-Claro, claro, Max ven, ¿Por qué no nos ponernos al día? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos-

-Driba, Blukic acompáñenos, dejen descansar a Ben, tal vez los necesiten en algún lado de la base-

Verdona, Max y el par de galvan dejaron la habitación dejando solos a Ben y Rook.

-Rook esto apesta- gimió las palabras como cuando algo le exasperaba mucho.

-¿Saber que eres un anodita?-

-En parte, no digo que ser como la abuela o mi prima sea malo, pero enterarse tan así de repente, luego que el omnitrix no funcione, o más bien no reaccione, y luego con todo lo dicho por la abuela-

-Todo ha sido muy repentino como asimilarlo de buenas a primeras- razono el extraterrestre tratando de comprender como se sentía Ben con todo esto.

-Exacto, y algo me dice que esto apenas comienza-

-Lo dices por el hecho de que ahora eres blanco de especies y cazadores que buscaran tu energía como anodita-

-En parte, la otra parte es que mi abuela haya venido directamente hacia mí en estos momentos, ni cuando Gwen presento sus primeros intentos en la magia apareció, en realidad Gwen y yo la conocimos apenas un año y medio atrás, cuando creímos que el abuelo Max había muerto por enfrentarse a los highbreed, sino fuera por eso seguramente no la hubiéramos conocido en persona, incluso se trató de llevar a Gwen a su planeta para que entrenara sus poderes-

-¿Crees que trate de hacer eso contigo?-

-No lo sé amigo, no lo sé, aunque se muestra demasiado animada, diría que incluso mucho más que cuando conoció a Gwen, algo me dice que no nos ha contado todo-

*+*+*

Se alza en la montaña más alta, con arquitectura sacada de los sueños de cientos de antepasados, ahí el templo de los sabios donde en la torre más alta en la sala más solemne se reúnen los líderes de esta nación.

Brillan como estrellas y tienen los conocimientos de toda una vida de ellas.

En este momentos debaten un hecho excepcional que a todo el planeta intriga.

-Calma compañeros, debemos tomar la decisión con calma-

-¡Debemos de actuar de una buena vez!-

-Aun no estamos seguros si es realmente lo que sospechamos, puede ser una trampa-

-¡¿Cómo que no es?! ¡Si fue tan claro como el día!-

La discusión llega a ser muy acalorada, todos con puntos validos de vista, pros y contras se presentan sin falta, pero hay un claro objetivo que no se debe retrasar, se debe de tomar una decisión pronto.

-¡SILENCIO!-

Una voz se alza sobre todas las demás, resonando no solo en las paredes del edificio sino también en todos los presentes.

Es profunda y ancestral, que refleja la sabiduría y fuerza de su portador.

-Compañeros, comprendo sus preocupaciones y ansiedad, lo más prudente será enviar un explorador para confirmar nuestras sospechas-

Los individuos presentes parecen conforme con esa sugerencia, como era de esperarse del mas anciano y sabio de todos ellos.

-¿Y a quién enviaremos?-


End file.
